


Yarn Strings

by Capeless_AntiHero (BlessedBeasts)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Iwaizumi Hajime, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Friendship, M/M, Mattsun believes in conspiracies, Oikawa is kinda bullied?, Out of love, Swearing, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedBeasts/pseuds/Capeless_AntiHero
Summary: " There are three things Tooru knows for a fact are true.First, he was an amazing- no, perfect setter. He spent so much of his time perfecting everything from the timing to the slight flick of his fingers as he dumped a set. It took practice, unlike Tobio, he didn’t come into setting with a natural mind for it, instead he spend most of his middle school years working on his setting. He could set to anyone, high, low, slow, fast, close, far, he could do it all.Next, he was a package deal. This was something he only learned recently, one minute he was a lone king, and the next he had someone by his side whom he never wanted to be with out.Lastly, his best friend was an Alien.Okay, so maybe he didn’t know for a fact that Iwaizumi Hajime was an alien, but that didn’t make it any less true.Iwa-chan was too perfect. There was just something about him that drove Tooru up the wall, and no it wasn’t because he was gay for him (shut up MatsuHana, you’re both just stupid). He had reasons to believe this. He had a list, a fact list that didn’t line up with the most basic of human interaction that there was no way the other was human. It all began about two weeks into his final year at Seijoh. "





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> blame the group chat, this is because we were all too coward to give Alien Iwa his due
> 
> Temp Degrees is in Celsius.

There are three things Tooru knows for a fact are true.

First, he was an amazing- no, _perfect_ setter. He spent so much of his time perfecting everything from the timing to the slight flick of his fingers as he dumped a set. It took practice, unlike Tobio, he didn’t come into setting with a natural mind for it, instead he spend most of his middle school years working on his setting. He could set to anyone, high, low, slow, fast, close, far, he could do it all.

Next, he was a package deal. This was something he only learned recently, one minute he was a lone king, and the next he had someone by his side whom he never wanted to be without.

Lastly, his best friend was an Alien.

Okay, so maybe he didn’t _know_ for a fact that Iwaizumi Hajime was an alien, but that didn’t make it any less true.

Iwa-chan was too perfect. There was just something about him that drove Tooru up the wall, and no it wasn’t because he was gay for him (shut up MatsuHana, you’re both just stupid). He had reasons to believe this. He had a list, a fact list that didn’t line up with the most basic of human interaction that there was no way the other was human. It all began about two weeks into his final year at Seijoh.

* * *

 

It was hot, stupidly hot, not even an “if I find shade I’ll feel better” type of hot, it just felt like you were roasting alive no matter where you were. This meant that Tooru was suffering of dehydration and heat stroke as he sat in the shade of the gym building listening to Mattsun and Makki argue over something they saw on the internet the night before.

“Look at his face! It is total real, the way he blinks is not human!” Mattsun stated as he gestured with his chopsticks at Makki who blew him a raspberry.

“Don’t be stupid,” Makki dropped his own pair of chopsticks into the abandoned bento box that rested on the ground between them to dig out his phone from his uniform slacks. “He literally just blinked! There was nothing weird about it! You’re just crazy because of that stupid documentary you saw the other day about lizard people and A.I.’s that take over your mind.”

“Fuck off! You have to admit that there is something off about half the people they talk about! There is proof and you know it!” Mattsun argued, abandoning his own bento so he could scoot over to get a closer look at the other’s phone.

In all honesty if Tooru could move he would have wandered off by now. He never really cared about what the other two argued about unless it had to do with him. He would have preferred spending his lunch inside, resting in the middle of a group of girls who would be quick to pamper him with snacks and sweets, but instead he was drug outside with a promise of milk bread by the two idiots. He blinked slowly and focused again on the conversation next to him at the sound of a shriek in victory.

“See! Look at his eyes,” Mattsun is gesturing again, at least this time his chopsticks were nowhere to be seen. “They are blinking sideways! Rewind it and watch it again!”

Tooru lets out a loud sigh, it echoes a bit and catches the two’s attention easily.

“What’s your problem?” The two speak at the same time. Creepy, he was quick to think before shifting to slouch against Mattsun, who sat closest to him on the ground.

“It’s hot,” he whines. He knew the other two agreed, even if both seemed to roll their eyes at his suggestion. He could see the sweat dripping off their foreheads as they turned back to Makki’s phone that rested against them.

His pout shifts into a frown as he is ignored. It wasn’t all that uncommon when it was the four of them, but currently they are down one Iwa-chan and that set Tooru’s bones on fire. He grounds his teeth lightly before finding the strength to swipe the phone from Makki’s hands, much to the two boys anger, and hold it so he can see it.

“What are you idiots so interested in?”

Mattsun reaches out to grab for the phone but Oikawa is quick to lean away. He does his best to ignore the way Mattsun’s body heat starts to cling to his skin causing a new sweat to break out against his skin, even after he had abandoned his uniform jacket long ago and unbuttoned his shirt enough to allow his skin to breath. Even with Mattsun clinging to his side Tooru is able to shift the video to play again, holding it just out of his reach.

The video is bland, just an interview with some celebrities that Tooru couldn’t be hassled to remember the names of or why they were famous. It seems to be some kind of conspiracy video ( _logical_ , he silently muses) because every so often the video pauses in the playing and some writing appears, seeming to try and convince the watcher that one of the celebrities is an Alien. He raises an eyebrow at the text that appears, trying to convince the watcher that the middle actor is some kind of fake based on his blinking patterns.

“Mattsun believes that there are Aliens among us, and instead of like being real with us, they are taking over shitty D class celebs to bask in our meat sacks,” Makki remarks as he leans back against the gym siding. Next to him, Mattsun flushes a bright red and kicks him making the other yelp.

Using the teasing as a distraction Tooru rolls out from under Mattsun’s hold and shuffles a few inches away to stare down at the phone, “Out of all the people out there, the aliens decide to focus on actors?” He clicks his tongue in distaste staring down at the video as it plays, finally the infamous blink coming up.

Mattsun and Makki seem to have forgotten about him long enough to go back to the argument about the eyes, leaving Tooru to watch the video in semi peace. When the actor blinks, Tooru does too.

There is nothing wrong with the actors eyes when he blinks.

The frown he had been sporting since his dismissal earlier deepens to a new degree. Of course the video would be some kind of wack job ramble about aliens taking people over. He sighs loudly and dramatically as he tosses Makki back his phone, not caring if the other catches it or not, “There is nothing off about his eyes Stupid.”

Mattsun turns to look back at him, face red, this time from anger, “You’re stupid! You and Makki both!” He shoves Makki away who started to smirk at the other once he had picked up his phone, “Clearly his eyes blink sideways, the coloring is off in the second of the-”

“Aliens have better things to do than sit around in interviews!” Tooru exclaims throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. He never expected to have to explain aliens to someone like Mattsun but he can’t handle the idea that they are idiots. “Why the hell would an intelligent being, something that could get from their home planet to ours without being detected, want to just sit around doing nothing?”

“To mess with our minds obviously! Make us support specific ideas!”

“He isn’t even that famous!”

“It would be too obvious if they replaced actual people you walking trash can!”

“First of all, how dare you! I am the pinnacle of human kind! You on the other hand are a scrawny brainless worm. Secondly-”

“Why are you idiots outside?” A voice breaks into Tooru’s heated rant, instantly changing the air between the three, from a heated burn to a lower simmer.

“Iwaizumi,” The two idiots greet Iwaizumi as he stands in front of them, casting a long shadow on the ground as a disgruntled look on his face expresses his displeasure.

Tooru is quick to reach out and grab the other’s pant leg, “Iwa-chan~ they are being mean to me again,” he makes a face at Mattsun and Makki leaning closer to his best friend in hopes of getting some sympathy.

Iwaizumi lets out a long suffering sigh and something cold is pressed against his neck causing Tooru to jerk away with a loud screech causing the duo of idiots to let out twin cackles of glee. Reaching up to grab his neck he shoots Iwaizumi his most intense glare only for it drop into an adoring expression at the sight of the cold drink still held out toward him.

Quickly he grabs the cool water and pulls it close. He wouldn’t admit to anyone out loud but he already felt better as Iwa-chan dropped more water into Mattsun and Makki’s laps before dropping to the ground on Tooru’s other side. He always felt better when his best friend was around, ever since childhood he always felt like he could do anything once Iwa-chan was with him.

Iwa-chan is quick to brush his shoulder lightly against Tooru’s a silent hello between them before he nods to the water, “You need to hydrate, it’s got to be at least 33 degrees out here.”

They all three let out a loud groan in displeasure and Tooru is quick to uncap his drink and start to chug. The cool liquid brings a small sense of pleasure inside him, releasing the heat that had burned through his skin before and placing a temporary coldness inside. Before he can down the whole thing, Iwa-chan flicks his ear making him flinch and duck his head, the water bottle spilling some on down his front.

“What the hell!” He gasps shaking his head and holding the bottle away from him, trying to ignore the snickering coming from the opposite side of him as he points a glare at Iwa-chan. He narrows his eyes at the slightly raised corners of his lips proving he is fighting back a smile.

“Don’t drink it all Shittykawa, you’ll make yourself sick,” Iwa-chan chides, like an old mother.

“You aren’t my mom Iwa-chan,” Tooru replies sticking his tongue out at the other before recapping the water and focusing on trying to dry his shirt.

“Eat shit and die,” Comes the heated response as Iwa-chan shoves at his head, making his whole body tip to the side running into Mattsun who had resumed eating causing his bento to be knocked over into Makki spilling a bit in the other’s lap.

Both let out shouts of distaste shoving Tooru back into Iwa-chan who started to laugh at the chaos. Tooru scuffs shoving the other over once he can sit straight glaring out in front of him, a pout on his lips. He doesn’t know why he keeps these guys around, they are all assholes.

Iwa-chan lets out a smirk and says, “Don’t pout, it’s unbecoming, people may actually realize you’re a brat.”

This makes Tooru turn to shoot the other a nasty glare. He always felt betrayed whenever Iwa-chan took the time to pick at his ego, it use to drive him mad when they were younger, now he just takes it. Once glaring at the other he is able to take in his appearance, noticing the lack of suffocating sweat the other three have collected since sitting outside, and the seemingly clear look in his eyes. He pouts facing forward again, before letting his face relax, taking Iwa-chan’s words to heart.

He ignores the conversation that starts up around him in the silence he left, not feeling a need to fill it with useless chatter. _Not like my help is needed in that department_ , he scuffs mentally as Mattsun and Makki’s voices rise again, obviously slipping back into some stupid fight. Probably surrounding the fake alien conspiracy video.

“If the aliens came to earth without being detected, they wouldn’t be able to be found due to some stupid video camera,” Makki tries to reason once Tooru tunes back in.

“Why couldn’t they be detected! Everyone makes mistakes! Everyone is only-”

“If you saw only human, you are literally throwing your argument in the trash.”

“Only eligible to make mistakes sometimes because no one is perfect not even aliens from a higher functioning race?” Mattsun finishes voice raised slightly in a question as he turns his head from side to side looking at each face trying to get some sympathy.

Tooru makes a face at him before taking another sip of his water. He then almost spits it out again when Mattsun continues, “I mean you obviously can’t know who is human if they never get caught so anyone could be an alien! Even Iwaizumi!”

Iwa-chan chokes on his own breath and leans over to look over Tooru’s hunched form as he coughs up the water he tried to swallow, “M… Me?”

Tooru blinks up with blurry vision to glance at Iwa-chan’s face, wanting to see his disgusted look, but instead catches the slight hint of something else in his eyes and the clench of his jaw. If Tooru had known him less than he actually did, he is sure he would have missed the look that Iwaizumi was giving Mattsun, a clouded look of nervousness.

“I’m being hypothetical! Obviously I don’t mean you are really an alien, just that, we can’t really prove you aren’t one,” Mattsun waves off Iwazumi easily, missing the shift in the other’s expression from nervousness to relief, but Tooru didn’t.

Tooru’s breath seems a bit cut as he stares at the other, shock and confusion dancing around his mind at the exchange that took only seconds but felt like hours. He never had seen that look on Iwa-chan before, the nervousness hidden between disinterest, and then unbridled relief as if one of his secrets had been ignored. A cold rush of excitement mixed with disbelief rushes to settle in Tooru’s stomach.

The whole conversation had took no longer than ten minutes, nothing was really explained or pointed out but it felt as if the biggest secret had just settled in Tooru’s lap. He knew, he _knew_ , Iwaizumi Hajime wasn’t who he said he was.

This was where the search for the truth began.


	2. 2

It started out simple, something here or there that didn’t exactly add up like it should. It wasn’t like in the T.V. shows where one moment everything is fine and the next someone is not real. Instead it was a process, one that Tooru catalogued extensively.

It began with just little things. Sometimes Iwa-chan wouldn’t be as winded as everyone else, he didn’t seem to sweat as often even if it was as hot as satan’s throne room outside. The little things don’t really bother him all that much, brushing it off as Iwa-chan just having better endurance than everyone else, being more use to the heat. It doesn’t bother him anymore than it normally would when Iwa-chan is busy being better than everyone else.

But then the incident happened.

They had been at practice like every other week day, sweating harshly in the early evening air, the heated wind that rushed through the propped open gym doors was the only solace in the gym. It was miserable more so than any other time would have been, but it was getting worse because as the heat rose so did tempers.

Tooru would be the first to admit he wasn’t the most patient person, or even the nicest person. He was snotty and a brat but the hot weather brought out the worst in him. He was sweating through his practice clothes, causing the shirt to cling to his chest in uncomfortable ways and his shorts to ride up sometimes and just cause a general uncomfortable feeling to it. In turn this made his mood pretty negative so the minute everyone started to rag on him he was done.

“All I’m saying is that you should be nicer to your fangirls, one day they may turn on you and BAM, you’re dead by some crazy chick!” Mattsun huffs out as he leans over bracing himself on his slightly bent knees after returning from a sprint for missing a serve.

“And all I am saying is you should mind your own business Matsukawa.” He grits out in reply, trying to suck in his own breath after coach sent him on a sprint for being distracted by his lovely fans.

“He’s right you know,” Watari replies hands on his hips standing proud above them with a smirk on his face. Watari and Iwa-chan were one of the few people who weren’t subjected to coaches evil sprints yet today. 

“The minding their own business thing falls on you too,” Tooru snarks as he straightens, tugging the collar of his shirt away from his chest. It was too damn hot to even be alive right now.

“Come on Oikawa-san, we are only looking after your wellbeing.” Comes Makki’s voice from behind them as he walks up, throwing his body against Tooru, bringing his own sweltering heat to add to Tooru’s own. 

He is quick to shove the other off his back with a disgusted grunt, shaking his hands off from where he touched the others gross sweaty shirt. His glare sharpens at them, not in the mood to play their teasing game today, “You’ve never cared about my wellbeing unless it benefited you.”

“I mean, you're not wrong but this is different! If you die then who will we have around to make us all look better?” Mattsun says drawing a cackle from the others standing around the now growing group of boys who had come to listen to the conversation.

“I swear to all gods, if you don’t shut up I’m going to-” Tooru starts, taking a step forward toward Mattsun but is stopped at the blow of Coach’s whistle catching the attention of the court.

“You’re all lucky I am feeling generous today, 2 minute sprints for acting like children and then clean up. Line up!” Coach barks out, eyes narrowed like a hunters. His words cause a loud moan to run through the gathered group but everyone shuffles to the end court line to line up for their punishment.

On the way there Tooru discreetly flips off Mattsun who in return sticks his tongue out in retaliation. Both turning away after the exchange but not moving away as they step up to the line. It sucked when they had to do sprints for stupid stuff but he always ran next to Mattsun, able to pace himself better than with Iwa-chan who sprinted with the first years.

Before the timer starts he feels a hand brush against his shoulder as Iwa-chan passes, he turns his head to catch the other’s eyes. A silent conversation passes between them. It warms Tooru whenever it happens even if it is just a one sided feeling he can tell that Iwa-chan is wishing him luck.

Tooru sends him a slight smile before focusing forward as Coach starts to yell at them about how they need to work together more as a team instead of arguing like 3 year olds. Tooru tunes him out easily eyes focused forward and shifts his stance next to Mattsun bending down a bit and trying to relax his breathing. Around him he feels everyone copy his movements and the only sound in the gym is Coach’s ranting and the rustling of the net each time the wind runs through the doors into the room.

Coach gives after a moment putting his hands on his hips and glares out at everyone. Tooru didn’t enjoy being looked at like that by anyone, but especially by someone he respected. He is quick to drop his head and avoid the other’s eyes.

“Alright, everyone looks ready.” Coach moved out from the middle of the court and nods to Mizoguchi who pulls out a stopwatch. Coach brings the whistle to his mouth and then blows and everyone is in motion.

Running always came second nature to Tooru, if he hadn’t fallen in love with volleyball when he was younger he is sure he would have went into track. He always felt just as at home running as he did with a volleyball in his hand, it was like everything faded away, and all he had to think about was his breathing and the sound of his shoes hitting the ground. Every so often he feels Mattsun bumping his arm against his own and it is a rhythm they all fall into.

It was comforting, at least to a point. Outside the sweltering heat that clung to everything around them, the ache in his lungs, and the sweat dripping down his spine was all he needed inside. The running didn’t feel as long as it should have when Coach finally bows his whistle again, “one more jogging for cool down! Don’t think I don’t see you slacking Hanamaki!”

Tooru smirks as he slows his pace and by his side Mattsun joins him, both moving together and the room comes back into focus again. Around them he hears the gasping breaths of the younger guys and the squeaking of the gym shoes against the floor. Turning his head from side to side he searches out one of the only people he wants to see on a daily basis. 

Iwa-chan is jogging slowly next to the first years and some of the second years, easily keeping them moving even though half of them look like they are about to drop on the spot. He is smirking slightly at them and the movement of his head shows he is talking to them, obviously cheering them on. He is so distracted by Iwa-chan that when his feet catch up on each other, there is no hope in stopping his fall.

He hits the ground barely catching himself on his hands before ending up in a sprawl on his stomach.Around him the gym erupts in shrieks of laughter and next to him he hears the sound of Mattsun falling to the ground his laughter the loudest. Tooru groans loudly smashing his forehead onto the dusty floor. His day couldn’t have been worse. 

The sound of approaching footsteps and gruff laughter causes Tooru to turn his head a bit to the side so he can look up at the figure of Iwa-chan standing over him. He is really pretty, Tooru silently muses as he takes in the outline of the other leaning down to look at him, outlines by the bright gym lights and with the way his shirt clings just right to his chest it is amazing that he is still single.

“Get distracted by your ugly face in the window Shittykawa?” Oh yeah, his personality is garbage.

Tooru scowls at the other and rolls onto his back forcing himself to sit up, “Fuck off.” His voice is sharp as he smacks away the hand offered to help him stand and pulls himself to his feet ignoring the sting in his knee and the burn on his palms. He brushes off his hands against his shorts before straightening his shirt and turning on his heel to stomp away from the still cackling group.

“Don’t be pissy Captain-san~!” A voice calls from the group which Tooru is quick to ignore as he throws open the closet that holds all the cleaning supplies and where to stock the net.

He is quick to snap his fingers at the group and put on his Captain face, he has long since accepted that Coaches won’t control the rowdy group so he has to do it, “Clean up, I want to be out of here in ten minutes, any longer and next practice everyone is running blocks for ten minutes.”

The group shouts in protest but at the sight of Tooru turning to stare at the clock above the gym door they sturr into action. People rush into the closet pulling out the brooms and pairing off to start taking down the nets. He smirks at them all as they move around him. Mattsun and Makki each make a face at him as they pass each grabbing some of the ball carts to go collect the stray balls that had been tossed aside as the running began. 

He then turns his head to catch sight of Iwa-chan leading Kunimi and Kindaichi to the nets to start taking them down. They all seem lost in whatever conversation they are having so he turns his gaze to the rest of the room trying to ignore the flush in is head from being distracted enough by his best friend to trip, a rookie mistake. 

He shrugs his shoulders and almost groans at the twinge in his shoulder. He reaches up with his opposite hand and grabs his shoulder to then roll it back and forth trying to loosen the pull. He breathes out slowly hating the way he knows the pain will probably last for a few days. 

Before he can focus on that the sound of a panicked shout brings his eyes toward Iwa-chan again. His breath catches in panic at the sight before him, Iwa-chan falling back from where he had climbed on the ladder to undo the top of the net, the ladder going one way and him the other. It was like everything slowed down as Iwa-chan hit the ground and the ladder catching one of his legs in between two rungs as it hits the ground making the other shout.

Tooru stumbles forward and then is sprinting over to them, followed by most of the team. He hears shouting but ignores it to drop to his knees and shout, “Someone get the ladder up!” His voice breaks on the command and he pushes the embarrassment away as he focuses instead on Iwa-chan.

He shakes as he reaches out to touch his face only for Iwaizumi’s eyes to flash open. Something is off though, almost like his blinking wasn’t real. He blinks himself shaking the thought off, as the sound of the ladder draws his eyes from Iwa-chan’s face to his leg that was trapped under the metal piece. He breaks out noticing it is facing the right way and not bleeding.

He shifts his gaze as the sound of Iwa-chan shuffling to sit up. Around him voices raise in protest and his own the loudest, “What are you doing idiot! Don’t move!” He shoves back the other onto the ground quickly ignoring Iwa-chan’s protests.

“Guys I’m fine, why are you all freaking out!” Iwa-chan says as he pushes the hands that held him down away, doing his best to swat them away as people push forward to look him over. 

“You just fell off a ladder and hit the ground really hard Idiot! Shut up!” Coach growls as he comes to settle on Iwa-chan’s other side waving off the team so they can have some space. Coach reaches out to feel along the back of the other’s head gently obviously testing for blood or tenderness.

Iwa-chan just blinks at them all causing Tooru’s blood to boil a bit higher. “I’m fine, just a bump.” He tried to reason pushing away Coach’s hand and sitting up much to the protests around him. 

Tooru glares at him knowing that the fall wasn’t something to just brush off, having seen others experience it and end up in the hospital for concussions and neck injuries. He is quick to punch Iwa-chan’s arm.

Stupid Iwa-chan thinking he is invincible again.

“Even if you feel fine I am going to take you to the hospital to get checked out. My policy, sorry Iwaizumi. Either get the check up or I am benching you for the next two games.” Coach says and holds up a hand against Iwa-chan’s protests proving he means business. “No arguments.”

Iwa-chan frowns but stops moving, giving in to Coach as Coach reaches out to help pull him to his feet, which others add hands to help raise the other. The look on Iwa-chan’s face would have amused Tooru any other day but with his nerves as frayed as they were, he wasn’t in a laughing mood anymore. Coach wrapped one arm around Iwa-chan’s waist as he stands even at the protest that came from Iwa-chan.

The team stands too, shuffling back and forth as they watch Coach lead Iwa-chan out of the room. Once out of sight the room feels too silent. Tooru sucks in a deep breath and turns to look at the team hands on his hips acting confident, “Finish clean up! If you think this is getting you out of a quick clean up you’re wrong!”

He claps his hands together loudly and this spurs the team on to start clean up again but it is clear their minds are elsewhere. I understand that feeling, Tooru thinks as he moves passed everyone to assist in collecting volleyballs. 

Clean up takes less time then normal and soon they all vacate the gym to collect their personal items and head home. Tooru stays though, looking at the stop Iwa-chan had fallen earlier the image replaying over and over in his head.

Each time he thinks of it he knows something is off. There was something off with Iwa-chan’s blink. He swears that Iwa-chan blinked sideways instead of up and down.


End file.
